One of the Family
by queso.con.queso
Summary: SPOILER ALERT,MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS, what i think could happen based off of the spoilers for the season five finale, who i think is the most likely candidate. the baby info, plot, and storyline are mine,the rest is CSI:NY's. R&R oneshot in twopart
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, it's .queso here, and I am one of those people who went and looked at the spoilers for the finale of this season (five). I've been thinking and thinking about who they could get rid of, and I came up with about five different possibilities, well here's the one that was tugging at me the most. So I hope that you enjoy (in a weird way) or maybe I should say I hope that you like it???? Well R&R plz and let me know what you think, thought, etc. Don't hate me too much, this is my first sad/depressing fic, so here it goes. And if the spoilers/rumors are false then hooray! That's what I'm praying for, but it doesn't seem that way.**

"Danny can you please just wait one sec," Lindsay Messer said as she set the baby carrier down in order to pull her son out and comfort him, the plane ride back hadn't been fun for him. The roar of the engine was loud, and since they had booked a last minute flight back to New York they didn't get much of a seating option.

"Ok, calm down Linds, it's not like Mac's gonna kill us..." she cut him off.

"Not gonna kill us? Danny we came back a whole month late, we'd be lucky if all he did was kill us," she sighed as she rummaged through the baby bag in search of a blanket.

"Linds," he said moving in, "I called him every week to let him know that we'd be longer, he understands, our lil' man came a bit earlier than expected." He placed a soft kiss on their son's forehead and then handed Lindsay a blanket that he'd been holding for the past ten minutes. "Remember ya told me to hold it so it'd be easier to find."

"You suck Dan," she said jokingly.

"Yea, ya say that now, but ya won't be sayin' that when ya need someone to check on him in the middle of the night," he chuckled.

Lindsay had gone off to Montana to see her mom, to let her mother see her pregnant, and then ended up telling her how she had been married just earlier that same day. Danny had made it through one day without her and then caved. He remembered the whole thing.

_He had been testing a white powder on the vics clothes, but for some reason he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. _

_He looked up and sighed, his usual partner wasn't there, making jokes or just being a wise ass. Normally by now he'd have found out what the substance was and let her do the research to find out how the vic had gotten a hold of it._

_Mac was sitting across the hall from the young detective, watching him, since Lindsay had left for Montana he'd been this way. He (Danny) just kind of stood there as if the computer would suddenly run all the tests for him and just spit out what he needed to know. _

_He reached for the phone, "Yes, I'd like to book a last minute flight from New York to Montana....Bozeman.....Yes one ticket....Do you have one for tonight....6 pm...sounds fine...alright, leave it under the name of Daniel Messer....yes that'd be the same Daniel Messer.....I guess he just loves those last minute flights.....ok bye." _

_Danny stood in the lab, he'd now given up, he was about to call Stella to ask her to cover for him when he heard his name._

"_Danny"_

_He looked and saw Mac across the hall._

"_Shit"_

_He walked out and entered Mac's office._

"_Look Mac I'm sorry I can't work without Lindsay, I jus' need her, that's why I'm gonna call Stel in and get the next flight to Bozeman."_

_Mac smiled. "Here," he handed his friend a piece of paper with the details on it, "your flight is booked the tickets are under your name, it's the same woman as last time."_

_He'd froze, "Mac are you.....are you.....you're kidding!" _

"_Get outta here," Mac said with a smile on his face, with that Danny ran over hugged him and was gone doing a sort of skip down the hall. As he reached the elevator Stella exited and he grabbed her face kissing her on the cheek._

_She froze, looked at Mac who now stood in the hallway and shrugged. As the elevator doors closed she smiled, walked towards Mac, and said, "Took him long enough."_

_They both laughed._

Suddenly he was jerked out of his little flashback.

"Dan look whose here," Lindsay stood with a great big smile on her face, she looked so happy.

He turned to see the team, the family. Mac stood in the center with Stella and Flack to his left, and Adam and Hawkes.

"Nice to have you all back," Mac said, he stepped forward and gave Danny a hug.

"Nice to be back honestly, remind me never to get on a flight with a two month old and ya wife," Danny chuckled and felt a small smack on his arm.

"Ah, the thing we missed most, your little banters," Stella said wrapping an arm around Lindsay's shoulders, looking at the beautiful little boy she held.

Adam stepped forward, "So Danny said he was named after me?" he asked. Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Yep, here is baby Adam Messer," she said and everyone fell silent. Even though he was only two months old he was a spitting image of Danny, the only thing that wasn't Danny was the big brown eyes. He had to be the cutest thing they'd ever seen.

"Can I...hold him?" Adam asked unsure, he'd never been around a baby, well at least not one that was two months old.

Lindsay smiled told him to hold his arms like she had hers and gently placed the sleeping baby into her colleague's arms.

"Hey lil' buddy, I'm your Uncle Adam, I don't think you can understand a word I'm sayin' to ya but it's kinda cool to have a nephew named after you, even though you're not really my nephew." He finished his little speech and blushed.

"Well enough standin' 'round, can we move outta here already," Flack spoke.

Soon they were all at the lab, and as they stepped out of the car Adam ran around to help get the baby out of the car.

As he got around he found Danny already placing his son into the baby carrier. He looked at Adam (his friend) and with a few small head and arm movements signaled that he could take the baby carrier.

"Now ya watch out for him, a'ight lil' bit," Danny said chuckling. With that they all got into the elevator and headed to the 35th floor.

As soon as they exited Adam and little Adam were gone, Danny and Lindsay stood holding hands, "He's more into this than you," she smiled and the two shared a kiss.

"I been with him for two months I gotta share him eventually," he chuckled. They headed to find where the two had gone.

They found them in the sound/video lab, Adam had his lab coat on and their son was in his carrier wearing a mini lab coat. Danny chuckled.

"Did'ya make that for him?"

"Well I did the stitching of the name and NY Crime Lab, but I bought the actual coat on the internet."

Lindsay stepped forward to look, "It's adorable," she lifted Adam out of the carrier and held him close to her, "We have our own little lab tech," she said placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Well, we'll let you two have a few more minutes before we gotta get him home and to bed," Danny said, and Lindsay handed the baby over to Adam.

-----

About thirty minutes later, after talking to everyone about Montana, and the baby, and everything else, Danny could tell his wife was tired. It may only have been 6pm but she was ready to collapse.

"Yea," he said, getting everyone quiet, "Well I think we should get lil' man to bed, if ya need us or wanna talk more ya know our numbers, where we live, where we'll be etcetera," he said.

Lindsay hopped up and in another ten minutes they'd said good-bye to everyone and headed to the sound/video lab to pick up their "lil' lab tech".

"Hey guys, I was just about to call you and ask if ya wanted him back, he seems tired, and I was able to rock him to sleep," he gestured to the baby carrier, and sure enough Adam Messer lay there sound asleep.

"Thanks buddy."

And they turned to leave, they were almost to the elevator when, "Uh guys wait I almost forgot to give you this," Adam raced down the hall with two little packages in his hand.

"This," he handed Danny the first, "is a video we made, you can let him watch it as soon as you think any of it'll register, and this," he handed Danny the second, "is a recording I made for my lil' buddy, if you could let him listen to it before he goes to bed, that's how I got him to go to sleep."

Lindsay smiled, leaned forward and hugged their colleague. "Thanks Adam, Danny will see you tomorrow, and I might stop in with the lil' one to pick up Daddy and say hi to everyone."

And in no time they were home.

"Linds, why don't you head off to bed, I'll take care of mini me," he said chuckling.

"Danny come on you know I hate it when you call him that, I don't care if you call him lil' man or munchkin but seriously," he smiled he knew she hated it but it was funny to see what she'd say each time.

"I know babe," and then they were kissing, and after what seemed like forever they broke apart.

"Now get that ass of yours to bed Mrs. Messer," he said smacking her butt as she turned to leave.

"Love you babe," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Love ya Montana," he smirked, "see ya tomorrow after work."

............

The next morning Danny Messer woke to two alarms, the one he'd set and the little one in the room next door...his son.

He rolled over, hit the off button and got up; he went to the other side of the bed and re-covered his wife. Once he finished tucking her in he reached down and grabbed his NYPD shirt off the bedside table, threw it on, pulled his sweat pants up again (the elastic had finally worn down and snapped now causing his sweats to not fit as nicely as they once had, now they rode a little below his hipline), tucked his shirt in to prevent them from slipping anymore, and headed next door.

"Good morning lil' man, ya gonna let ya ma sleep at all or ya jus' gonna keep goin' to make sure she knows Daddy's gone," he smiled, scooped up Adam and began to rock him slowly.

"It's a good thing you set you're alarm for an hour earlier then isn't it," he spun around, Lindsay stood in the doorway in similar attire, he'd bought new sweat pants and a new (not stretched) NYPD shirt for himself, just to wear them one day and have them claimed the next.

"_But Dan, the other ones are too stretched now," she whined._

"_Yea 'cause ya wore 'em when you were pregnant, of course they're gonna be bigger now that ya shrunk again." _

_In the end she'd won and he got the stretched pair that he constantly pulled up and tucked in._

"You're supposed to be sleepin' that's part of the recovery, how ya ever gonna recover if ya never sleep."

"I can always go to sleep when you leave, 'cause then when you're gone I'll be bored, so me and lil' man will have nap time before we get you."

He snorted, "Ya hear that A, she thinks that ya gonna sleep," he chuckled.

"Thank you for wishing me luck," she said as she took Adam from her husband's arms.

"He doesn't have the initials AM for nothin'," Danny said, "I'll go make breakfast."

**Ok, so here is chapter one, this is going to be a two shot, stand alone. It will only have this chapter and the next one and be done. R&R this chapter contains all the happy moments it goes downhill the next chapter but read it anywayzzzz cuz ya know that ya wanna. .queso**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. BUT BE WARNED I WILL MAKE AN AFTER CHAPTER, it'll let you all know how everyone handles it etc, and we'll get to see what lil' Mess learns about his uncle.**

"Tell Daddy bye," Lindsay stood with Adam in her arms, moving his arm to make him "wave" to Danny.

"Bye lil' man, ya be good for your Mommy ya hear," he brushed his son's cheek with the back of his hand before leaning in and placing a kiss on Lindsay's forehead.

"Have a good day," she said as he turned to leave.

"Love you babe," he smiled and waved as he opened the car door and got in.

--------------

"Dam, this sucks!"

"And good morning to you Mess," Flack entered the lab.

"Sorry, case just isn't gettin' anywheres."

"Yea, well just to make your day happier we have another case and it's connected to the one you're workin' on now," he handed a file folder to Danny.

"My vic shot yours only an hour before he, himself; was shot down with the same gun.....knife wounds....." he skimmed the page, ".....into drugs...has a nice sheet....oh and something you'll love...." Danny held up the last page of the report and pointed to a sentence.

Flack smiled sarcastically, "Just what I love most, haters."

--------------

"Yea, so far we don't have much Don, you know that, we can't make an arrest on a gut feeling or a past record, and a good D.A. could claim a nose bleed instead of a cut."

Mac Taylor sat behind his desk, Donald Flack and he had been "arguing" about the case, they knew that the guy did it, he'd hinted at it, there was so much evidence, but it was all circumstantial, and deep down Don Flack knew his co worker was right. That small amount of blood and the gravitational drops could be argued as a nosebleed from the fight that Kevin said he and Jeffery had had.

Mac along with everyone else in the lab knew that the fight had been over a drug deal gone bad, but they only had the words of a now dead man to back that. And as he well knew dead men don't testify too well.

"Alright, look, let's start with the hard evidence; we know that Jeffery is Amos's brother, so if Jeffery was to tell anything to anyone it'd probably be him, right?"

Flack nodded, "And whatever little secret was shared died with Amos, and is now gone along with Jeffery since I doubt that Kev is gonna talk to us."

"We know that there was one witness, who later turned up shot in her apartment, what do we see in common?" Mac raised his eyes from the notes.

"The same gun was used in each killing, and each time we get closer to who did it the one person we need to talk to most is killed. The gun we don't have belongs to Kevin, but he did file a report claiming it stolen two weeks ago," Flack answered.

"Yes, but it has been shown that he does have things disappear at the best of times," Mac picked up, "We have his blood at the seen of Jeffery's murder, but with our timeline he could've been in and out in five minutes, which would mean just a fight, or he could've been out in an hour or more, time to fight, kill, and then dispose of evidence.

"We won't know for sure though because the security cameras at the apartment we dummies, so all we have is the words of two different men who can't agree on any degree."

Mac sighed.

KNOCK

He looked up, and Flack turned around, Stella had knocked on the glass door.

"You two look happy," she said in a tone that appeared she was asking a question.

"This case is just so set up, I feel like we're missing something, or someone, it just isn't coming together, there's too many if's and unknown's and too much that depends on witnesses, but we don't have any," Mac said waving for her to enter.

"It's that good then, well maybe you'll like my news," both men bolted upright in their chairs.

She smiled, "we got the DNA back from under the hilt of the knife, and our lucky contestant is......Kevin Valderes."

"So he stabbed Jeffery," Flack said.

"Yeah, but then it seems like he stabbed himself, unless we have a missing knife," she said looking to Mac, he looked deep in thought.

"That's just it," he stood up and was gone.

Stella and Flack stood next to each other, "Well guess I said something useful," she chuckled.

---------

"At first we didn't have a sample to compare this to," Mac held up an evidence bag.

Danny looked at it, "Yea, 'cause Jeffery wouldn't give up his DNA.....ah....." it hit him, "But now that he's dead we can match the DNA and that gives us our second weapon and proves that Kevin didn't stab himself."

Then they heard a voice, "But I'm sure my client can claim self defense," it was Kevin's lawyer, Mac had an appointment with him to figure out what they could press for without getting a harassment charge. (Only this lawyer came early and just when Mac didn't need a lawyer)

"There goes our freakin' leverage," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Right this way Detective Taylor, we can go to the room where my client is."

Reluctantly Mac left.

-------

"So you've discovered some new evidence that will release my client," Mac sighed.

"Just get him out of here before I find some permanent evidence that will convict him for life," Mac stood up clearly mad.

He stormed out down the hall into the lounge.

"Get everyone in now we're working double on this because I doubt he's going to get out there and just stop killing people."

------------

Lindsay, Adam, Angel, and Kendal all rushed in at about the same time.

Mac was giving orders. "I want three at each crime scene and I want surveillance."

-----------

Lindsay sat in the layout room with Danny and Adam.

"How's my lil' bud'?" Danny asked they were both bored and tired; they'd been working on the case trying to spot something in the original crime scene photos that would nail the guy.

"Damn it!"

"Linds, it's alright, just breathe Mac's not gonna kill us," he went over to his wife and pulled her in.

"I know I just hate it when we don't get anywhere, we've been working at this for hours," she sighed.

Meanwhile Adam Ross was across the hall with Kendal running through the evidence again and again, and then they found it.

RING

"Taylor"

"Mac it's me, Adam, I've got a hair," he said.

"Great run it and see what we get."

And soon everyone was outside of Kevin's apartment getting into their gear.

"Linds, is at the lab, and has us monitored," Danny spoke as he put his vest on.

"Alright, we'll move in on my count," Mac said.

They all stood in a "formation."

"MOVE IN!!!"

As they headed up the stairs they heard it.

"EVERYONE DOWN! WATCH YOURSELVES!" Mac yelled.

They all ducked down.

Adam looked up; "oh shit" he looked at the bullet holes in the wall.

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN' TAYLOR!? THIS IS HARRASSMENT!!" Kevin yelled.

"WE'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME!" Mac yelled back.

Just then another round of shots were fired.

And with that Flack and Mac moved in.

Soon Kevin was tackled to the ground, but they didn't get to the gun in time, as it dropped from his hand it discharged and ....... boom..........................

He fell down, he didn't know what had hit him, he had just entered the room and then bam, now he lay on the floor.

"ADAM!!!!"

He heard his name and then saw nothing.

------

His eyes opened, Kendal sat next to him holding his hand, and the rest of the team sat and stood around him.

"Hey buddy, guess who's been waitin' for ya," he looked and saw Danny coming towards him with little Adam in his arms. There were tears in his eyes.

"Dan......what's....what's the matter?" he spoke.

"Adam, they....." he broke down.

Adam looked to take in the full scene around him.

Everyone was crying, even Mac had a tear on his cheek.

Flack held Angel, Mac held Stella, Danny held Lindsay and little Adam, Kendal held his hand, Hawkes stood in a corner, Sid stood by the door with a blank expression on his face.

"Can.....can someone tell me....what's wrong," he was going into freak out mode.

"Adam," Mac spoke up, "they don't think you'll make it, you had some internal bleeding from the shot, they patched you up for now, but..........they don't think the it'll hold, and if it does you've lost too much blood......" his voice faltered, the strong tough marine Mac wasn't there anymore, Mac Taylor was crying, he was upset, he could barely speak.

"Guys....I don't wanna loose you.....are you sure I'm.......I can make it..." he felt tears roll down his own cheeks now.

"I don't want to die......I.......I......." he broke down, and pulled Kendal in tightly.

And they all stood around, finally Danny and Lindsay moved in.

"Just, hold him," they handed little Adam over to Adam Ross their co worker.

"Lil' bud, I want you to know.....I love you.......really I do.....and I always will, my lil' man......you're gonna be the new lil' lab tech...." he smiled and placed a kiss on his "nephews" forehead.

He held him one last time, looked around, squeezed Kendal's hand and...........

Everyone was in tears; it had actually happened......they'd lost one of the family......................

**THE END FOR NOW........R&R..............there will be an epilogue as the next chapter so tune in.**


	3. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

They all stood around in the front entrance way of the church, the funeral had just finished and next they were to make the "trip" to the graveyard.

They were about to leave but as the doors swung open, as if reflecting their moods, the sky "opened" up and the rain that the weathermen had been predicting for the past 3 days seemed to have saved itself to all come now. As Mac Taylor glanced outside his mood worsened, he as well as everyone that stood around realized that this wasn't all some nightmare or some cruel joke, this was real, this was reality.....Adam Ross, one of their own, one of their team, one of their co-workers, one of their kind, one of......their family was gone, never to come back.

Adam Ross was dead, he would no longer be making any stupid jokes that would still make everyone laugh no matter how stupid. He would no longer be there to give random yet useful information. He just wouldn't be there, no more running into him on days off and having coffee together.

A part of their lives was now gone, ripped from them.

And now they stood gathered around the coffin, in tears, even Adam Messer, who was in his mother's arms began to cry, and they all watched the rain pour down, watched as the lightening struck through the sky, they heard the thunder crack, they heard the beating rhythm of the rain as it hit the roof, the cars, the ground.

"Waterfalls" similar to those on their faces, appeared on the rocks, as the water "escaped" from the gutters and overflowed the flower beds.

About twenty minutes later the rain stopped but the sun did not come out, the sky stayed full of gray clouds that looked ready to re-open at any time.

Those who were "assigned" to wheel the coffin took their places around and grabbed a handle each in order to carry it down the stairs in front of the church.

As they stepped down each step the overall mood of the group seemed to become more and more down.

----

Five years later........

----

"Mommy," Lindsay Messer rolled over in bed to see her five year old son standing on tip toes apparently trying to get onto the bed. "Me wan' up," was the next phrase out of his mouth since he now knew he had his mother's attention.

"Adam," Lindsay moaned as she looked at the clock, "look what time it is," she pointed to the bedside alarm clock. The bright green digits showed all that it was 4:27 AM.

"Me no know Mommy," the five year old simply stated then started to walk away from the bed. 'good' Lindsay thought 'he's going back to bed'.

She rolled back over and as soon as she did Adam got a plan and put it to action. He currently stood at the doorway of his parents room which was only a few feet from their bed, but just enough distance.

He darted, full speed ahead and then as he was about to hit the bed he jumped, and now half his body was on the bed, now with both arms up he pulled himself up.

"ADAM!" Lindsay screamed. "what were you thinking?"

The little boy suddenly froze, he sat at the foot of his parents bed, and sat down, "sowwy Mommy," he said, he put on the sad face.

"Come here baby," she said reminding herself that as smart as he may be he was still five and stubborn like both her and Danny. "Mommy's sorry for yelling but you can't do that, what if you had fallen?"

"Me coulda gotten hurt," he said as he crawled up close to his mother and snuggled into her.

"Yea and we don't want you to get hurt, because Daddy would be sad, and so would Mommy, and so would Emma."

His expression changed and in the split second it had he was jumping off the bed, and he ran out of the bedroom.

"Adam? Where are you going?"

She received her answer shortly after she'd asked, her five year old son now re-entered the bedroom with his little sister.

"Mommy, you almost forgotted 'bout baby," he said as he lead the two year old into the room.

At this point Lindsay decided to get out of bed, she walked over and picked up her daughter who looked close to tears.

"AM did you wake up Emma?" she asked.

He shook his head up and down, and said, "No."

"Buddy you just gave Mommy two different answers."

He giggled.

"That's what I thought," she began to slowly sway so that Emma could doze off if she wanted to. Then she extended a hand to Adam.

"Might as well get you something to eat since you're up, and I doubt you plan on going back to sleep."

As they entered the kitchen the house phone rang.

RING

RING

Emma who had just dozed off began to cry, Adam began running around the kitchen shouting "PHONE MOMMY PHONE!"

Lindsay shifted Emma to one hip and grabbed the phone to see who was calling.

The caller ID read: Dan Cell

"Hey Dan," she answered, "I gotta tell you, you have perfect timing."

He heard the sarcasm in her voice. "Sorry babe, I just wanted to call ahead to leave a message for ya," he said.

"'Bout what?"

"That ima be home early," he said.

"That's great," she suddenly was happier, now maybe she'd be able to get some more sleep. "Oh and Dan when you get home you need to talk to your son."

"My son?" he chuckled, "I love it how he's mine when he's done something bad."

She chuckled, "He woke me and Em up."

"Oh yea? What time?"

"What other time Danny?" she asked. "4:27 AM, his birth time."

She could hear Danny on the other end of the phone, he was laughing so hard.

"Danny it's not funny, you try living with it," she said in a pouting voice.

"Sorry baby, I jus' love how we knew his name before he was born, and how his initials are AM, it's like he's saying so there, it's like he knew what his name was before he was born," he chuckled.

"Thanks Dan, you're real nice, now make tracks cowboy, get on home."

"alright, see ya."

-----

It was now 6 AM, and Adam Messer sat with a bowl of Cheerios in front of the TV.

Danny was now home and sat on the couch behind his son.

"Daddy," Adam began, "who that?"

Danny looked up from the paper he'd been reading, and now realized which DVD he had put in for his son, (he'd just grabbed one).

On the screen was Adam Ross, holding baby Adam who was in his mini lab coat.

Danny paused to listen to what was being said.

"Say hello to the camera," Adam said, he lifted the baby's hand to 'wave'.

"Tell your Mommy and Daddy hi too," Adam again made the baby 'wave'.

Danny grabbed the remote and hit pause.

"Linds," he called out.

Lindsay rushed into the living room with Emma in her arms, "What?"

All he could do was point at the TV screen, she looked up at it and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dan, where'd you find it?"

"I didn't.....it found me.........five years later on the dot," and Danny Messer felt his own eyes fill with tears.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy...................," Adam dragged out. "Who dat?"

"That's your buddy, Adam Ross, he was like a big brother to you." Danny stated.

"Where he go?"

With that Lindsay walked over to the couch and sat down next to Danny, placing Emma down next to her. She gestured to Adam, who immediately understood and hopped onto the couch.

"Adam Ross was a member of our team, at the crime lab," she began, "he was a lab tech, he'd run things for us and get us the information that we needed, we named you after him, because the whole time that I had you in my tummy he would give Daddy advice, and he was a good friend. He was a member of more than just the team......," her eyes were about to overflow with the tears, "He was........one of the family............."


End file.
